


Odd Bouquets

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Find the meme, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and then angst and then fluff again, Lots of weird flowers, M/M, They're cute y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Remus keeps giving Patton weird flowers. What's the meaning behind them?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	Odd Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the lovely Ryn on my Discord server! It was super fun to write!

“I like your butt.”

Patton jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Blushing, he turned to see Remus grinning at him, the other side holding out a handful of strange looking flowers. 

“Ah, thank you?” He smiled back, glad he’d taken up Virgil’s offer to do his makeup. At least the heat of his cheeks was covered. 

“Your blood is probably pretty too- no, no, I wasn’t supposed to _say_ that!” Remus shoved the flowers into Patton’s chest. “Here, take these, and forget I said anything. Bye!”

Patton was left with a blush up to his ears and an armful of… Some kind of flower. They looked like little pink men, down to their anatomical… Accuracies. 

“Patton, why are you holding a bunch of _orchis italic_?” Logan came downstairs, toweling off his hair.

“Is that what they’re called? They look like little men!”

“Indeed. Their colloquial name is naked man orchids, and in Italy it is believed that the consumption of the plant is conducive to virility.”

“We get it, Wikinerd, you know a lot about flowers.” Roman was coming down behind him, also with a towel around his shoulders. “I know more about their language.” He pulled a bunch of red roses from behind his back. “For you, my love.”

Logan accepted them with a small smile. “Drama king.”

“You two are so cute together!” Patton went about the motions of getting a vase or two out of the cabinet for both his and Logan’s bouquets. 

Later, he wondered what orchids meant. 

“Roman?” The two of them were in the bathroom, cleaning off their makeup.

“Yes, Padre?”

“What’s the flower meaning of orchids?”

“Rare and delicate beauty, I think. Also, since those are pink, probably pure affection as well. Where did you get them, again?”

Patton was glad Roman wasn’t looking at him, or he’d see the blush coating Patton’s cheeks. 

Well. That. Definitely said some things.

~~

The next bouquet found its way into Patton’s hands by way of something balanced precariously on his head while he was watching The Office on the couch. 

It was 3am, and he hadn’t expected any company, so when something was gently placed on his head, he kept quiet and still, waiting to see what would happen next. 

Nothing happened except for the tell-tale swish of a side sinking out, so he took the object off his head. 

It was a basket, filled with what looked like small, clawed, red hands. He flicked on the light to investigate. 

The light didn’t help much, other than reveal that the small hands were floral in nature. With a sigh, Patton pulled out his smartphone to do some googling. It’s not like he could wake Logan up _this_ early.

“Devil’s Hand flowers, grown in Mexico, Aztecs held it in high religious regard…. Oh! Used in traditional medicines for heart disease! How cute!” He didn’t realize that his pitch was getting higher as he spoke.

“What are you _doing_ , Patton?”

He shrieked at Virgil’s sudden appearance, waking up the rest of the mindscape. Oops. 

~~

By the time the next flowers appeared, Patton almost expected them. 

Well, they didn’t really appear. _Remus_ appeared, shoved them directly in his face, and ran off.

“Hooker’s Lips?” 

“Virgil! You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that!” 

Virgil blinked at him. “Patton. We’d been having a conversation. You were looking straight at me.”

“Oh. Sorry, ki- pal. What did you say?”

“Hooker’s Lips. That’s… The kind of flower. That Remus gave you.”

“How do you know that?” Patton was curious, and… Well, he was hoping Remus hadn’t given _Virgil_ any flowers...

“Remus talked Dee into giving me some, once.” Virgil was blushing! “Something about lips being kissable?”

Patton hummed and went to find a vase to hold his newest bunch of flowers. They did look like lips, and reminded him a lot of a Valentine’s Day card Thomas had gotten when he was a kid.  
It had wax lips on it, for some reason. 

“You going to do anything about that?”

“About what?”

“Remus’ obvious crush on you.”

Patton grinned back at his friend. “I’ve got just the thing.”

~~

“Patton, what _are_ thossse?”

“Passion flowers! I got them from Roman so I can give them to Remus. Is he in?”

There was a thumping noise, and Patton saw a green blur run behind Deceit and then jump through the window with a crash. 

“… No, he isssn’t.”

“I- I see. Thank you.” Patton turned away. Of course he’d been wrong. Remus had just been… Messing with him. Or something. 

There was no way the intelligent, imaginative, smoking hot half of creativity would have any interest in _Morality_ , the one who split creativity up in the first place. 

It had been a prank. A nasty prank, that really was right up Remus’ alley, why hadn’t Patton realized it in the first place?

He tossed the passion flowers in the trash with a clatter.

Why was it raining inside the apartment? Normally Roman left that for _outside_ their living space. 

~~

Remus found himself pressed up against a wall, and not in the sexy way. 

“Why. The. FUCK. Did you make Patton cry?” Virgil’s eyeshadow was as dark as his soul and-

“Wait, cry? No! I didn’t do anything!” 

“Yes, you did. I am literally the embodiment of anxiety and I knew he was anxious about seeing you this morning. Then he comes into the kitchen crying. What. Did. You. DO?” His voice was getting more growl-y the more he spoke, and Remus oughtn’t find that interesting and wouldn’t it be nice if Patton could do the same-

Patton had been crying. Patton had been crying after coming to see _him_. DECEIT HADN’T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT BEING PATTON AT THE DOOR. 

“Shit. Fuck. Shit. Dammit all to hell. I gotta go!” Remus pushed Virgil away and started to sprint towards the kitchen. 

“He’s in his room, dumbass!”

He saluted Virgil and changed direction, nearly running into a wall. As he ran, he conjured up flower after flower, filling his arms with the ones he thought Patton would like best. 

When he got to the door, he realized he couldn’t knock with his arms full, so he kicked the door a few times with his boot.

“Coming.” Patton’s voice was weak and teary sounding. 

As soon as the door creaked open, Remus pushed it the rest of the way open and shoved the armful of blooms into Patton’s arms. 

“Here! Duck orchids and bat plants and dancing girls and bee orchids and snap dragons! Did you know snap dragon pods look like skulls when they die?”

“What? Remus, what is-“

“I would have added Catherine-wheel pincushions but by the time I thought about them my arms were full and sometimes I wish I had more arms so maybe I should chop one of Dee’s off and use it but then I don’t think you’d like me anymore and we can’t have that. I’m rambling because I’m nervous but I really like you and _please_ don’t cry, you’re prettier when you’re laughing.”

Patton blinked up at him, and Remus almost swooned at the sight of his freckled face framed by flowers of all colors. 

“Oh. I- I like you too, Remus.”

Remus couldn’t help it. He shrieked in joy and scooped Patton up, flowers and all, to go running down to the living room. 

Roman and Logan were canoodling on the couch when Remus burst in with his precious burden. 

“PATTON LIKES ME!”

Logan looked up, longsuffering etched across his face, before he furiously began searching through his notecards. “As the children say- ‘We been knew.’”

Roman just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
